


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°10 : Jumeau & Jeunesse

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Dark, Darth Malgus x Eleena Daru is my OTP, Drabble Collection, F/M, Headcanon, I still believe in Legends, Legends Never Die, Legends are better than Canon, Skywalker Family, Skywalker Twins, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Jumeau : Puisqu'ils sont désormais réunis, Luke et Leia adorent passer Noël en famille.Jeunesse : Darth Malgus s'interroge sur une erreur de jeunesse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La dixième case s'ouvre lentement sous vos yeux... Aujourd'hui, nous allons retrouver Luke et Leia, qui passent désormais les fêtes en famille, et ils seront suivis par un texte beaucoup plus sombre, starring un de mes Sith préférés (Darth Malgus), qui n'est malheureusement pas très connu du grand public.

**Jour n°10 - Samedi 10 décembre 2016**

**« Jumeau & Jeunesse »**

 

 

Jumeau –

 

Durant de nombreuses années, Luke et Leia avaient passé Noël séparés l'un de l'autre, non pas par choix mais parce qu'ils ne s'étaient tout simplement pas encore rencontrés. Ils avaient néanmoins été heureux avec leurs familles d'adoption respectives.

Pendant la période de la Rébellion contre l'Empire, l'Alliance Rebelle avait organisé de petites fêtes sans prétention seulement pour réunir ses membres – souvent éloignés de leurs familles – en fin d'année, l'ambiance avait été conviviale malgré la menace permanente, et les jumeaux Skywalker avaient pu y passer leurs premiers Noëls ensemble – bien que leur lien familial leur était toujours inconnu.

Une fois la victoire emportée, une fois la famille reconstituée et même agrandie, Luke et Leia avaient continué à passer Noël ensemble si cela leur était possible, accompagnés désormais par le clan Solo au complet (Han et ses enfants Jaina, Jacen et Anakin) et les nouveaux Skywalker (Mara et son fils Ben) – ainsi que par leurs amis de toujours, Chewbacca, C-3PO et R2-D2.

 

 

 

Jeunesse –

 

Darth Malgus avait fait de nombreuses choses dans sa jeunesse, certaines dont il était fier et d'autres qu'il reconnaissait finalement comme des erreurs. Il existait également une troisième catégorie : le Sith ne savait pas qualifier son geste.

Le meurtre d'une servante Twi'lek juste avant de commencer son entraînement rentrait dans cette catégorie.

Il avait agi uniquement par contrariété, et il n'avait pas vraiment regretté son acte – elle n'était qu'une servante, après tout.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait épousé Eleena, une ancienne esclave Twi'lek qu'il avait libéré lui-même, il commençait à remettre en question cette erreur de jeunesse, et à éprouver une certaine forme de pitié. De la pitié pour la servante en question, qui avait vécu une vie d'esclavage sans espoir de libération, et de la pitié pour les proches de cette Twi'lek.

De la colère faisait également lentement surface. Cette Twi'lek aurait pu être Eleena. Eleena aurait pu être tuée par un Sith contrarié, et lui, Malgus, n'aurait rien eu à redire car, malgré leur mariage, elle était toujours considérée comme un être inférieur.

Perdre Eleena de la sorte – perdre Eleena tout court – était le pire cauchemar du Seigneur Sith, celui qui le hantait chaque nuit et sur lequel il n'aurait aucun contrôle si jamais il devenait réalité.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaina, Jacen et Anakin Solo, ainsi que Mara Jade et Ben Skywalker, sont une manifestation de ma rébellion contre les actuels dirigeants de Lucasfilm. #LegendsNeverDie
> 
> Quant à Malgus et son Eleena... je suis moyennement convaincue par mon texte :/ C'est mon OTP et j'adore écrire sur eux, mais là je pense que c'est beaucoup plus moyen que d'habitude... Vous pouvez me donner votre avis en review, si vous voulez ;)


End file.
